


Playing With the White Lotus Now

by attackfish



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: All the Old Masters Are Men, Embedded Video, Gen, Grumpy Old Men, Mentors, Old Age, Order of the White Lotus, Video, Warning: Rapid Scene Changes, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackfish/pseuds/attackfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set to the song: "Playing with the Big Boys Now" from The Prince of Egypt.</p><p>Who knocks at the garden gate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With the White Lotus Now

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Atlaland on livejournal a very very long time ago. On a side note, anyone else notice that all of the old masters except Hama (who's evil, anyway) are men? I can only assume the White Lotus left the recruiting up to Pakku.
> 
> Song credit: "Playing with the Big Boys Now" from The Prince of Egypt.


End file.
